


Taste like fire

by CaskaLangley



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: #post battle sex #which is the best sex btw, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/pseuds/CaskaLangley
Summary: "Sai di fuoco.""Di bruciato, vorrai dire.""No. Di fuoco".





	Taste like fire

Non si erano neanche tolti le Cloth.   
Solitamente spogliarsi, giacere nudi insieme, per Ikki era come deporre le armi, lasciarle ai suoi piedi, consegnarsi a lui innocente come da bambino e dire: sono questo, sono qui, non ti farò del male, ti prego, non rifiutarmi. Shun non l'aveva mai rifiutato. Ma sta volta non avevano aspettato. Svelti verso la camera da letto più lontana - la sua - mentre la terra intorno alla villa era ancora calda dalla battaglia e Seiya si stava facendo sistemare da Tatsumi un osso dislocato - era caduto male su una spalla, o almeno questo era quello che aveva capito, era difficile interessarsene con quegli strappi nella calzamaglia di Shun, sulle cosce. Ancora con il fiatone, con il sudore che gli colava sulle tempie ai lati dell'elmo, Ikki si sarebbe inginocchiato lì davanti a tutti per leccarle, quelle cosce bianche. Appena chiusa la porta ce l'aveva sbattuto contro, l'aveva baciato con la bocca aperta, famelico, gli aveva tolto l'elmo affondando la mano nei capelli morbidi e sudati. E anziché stupirsi o fare resistenza - niisan aspetta, è pieno di gente - lui si era alzato sulle punte mentre lo baciava, non per avvicinarsi ma per trascinarlo giù con sé, dove riusciva meglio a mordergli le labbra, e Ikki capì che erano nello stesso posto, e che volevano la stessa cosa. Scopare, subito.   
Gli strappò gli spallacci, gli morse le spalle. Dei, adorava la vista di Shun con la cloth rovinata e le spalle scoperte. Erano piccole, ma solide, forti abbastanza perché non urlasse, anche se ci affondava i denti. Gli tolse il resto della Cloth, ad eccezione dei gambali, poi tolse le spalle della sua, perché le mani di Shun ci frugavano sotto come per dire: questo deve andarsene. I pezzi caddero uno dopo dopo l'altro in un clangore sordo, latta vuota, inutile - tutto appariva opaco, a Ikki, rispetto al fulgore di Shun. Shun eccitato era una supernova, un'esplosione di colori caldi e freddi, labbra turgide, guance rosse, occhi verdi che lo afferravano appena sopra lo stomaco e lo attiravano a sé, implacabili come le sue catene. "Sai di fuoco" disse, mentre gli leccava il collo adesso esposto.  
"Di bruciato, vorrai dire."  
"No," rispose Shun, e appoggiò la mano aperta sul suo sesso, "Di fuoco".   
Era già sulle punte, fu semplice afferrarlo sotto le cosce, alzarlo di peso, buttarlo sul letto e franarci con lui, che lo tenne a sé. Era salda, la presa di Shun, stringeva il collo di Ikki da quand'era nato e l'avrebbe strozzato, se avesse tirato. Ma non tirava, non serviva: girava solo lo spago intorno al dito ed ecco Ikki che si avvicinava, incantato. Shun incantava. Era la sua costellazione, in fin dei conti, la dolce principessa Andromeda punita per la sua bellezza, la dolce principessa Andromeda le cui vesti leggere Ikki voleva strappare, esporne le carni innocenti, violarla lì sugli scogli dove l'avevano incatenata. Si tolse le sue braccia dal collo, le bloccò sul materasso, poi riuscì a girarlo, nonostante i lamenti che non capiva se fossero veri o per provocarlo. Lo prese per i fianchi, glieli fece alzare, e fece quello che avrebbe voluto fare già in giardino: impugnò il tessuto della calzamaglia, lo tirò con tutte le sue forze, e lo strappò. Fece lo stesso sulle cosce, dov'era già rovinato, ed ecco che lo ottenne lì a carponi, coi vestiti dilaniati, la pelle bianca ammaccata dai colpi appena subiti in battaglia, e il sedere vulnerabile, perfetto, esposto dallo strappo. Shun lo guardava dal basso, la guancia premuta sul materasso, i capelli gettati in avanti, gli occhi che ancora lo tiravano, e tiravano. Gli schiaffeggiò il sedere. Forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma forse Shun non avrebbe dovuto gemere così - niisan! - tremando di piacere. Lo colpì ancora, poi finse solo di farlo, godendo dei sussulti della carne arrossata, infine lo attirò a sé e ci affondò senza grazia la faccia. Shun cacciò un urlo, ma subito lo ingoiò. I pigolii sommessi che iniziò ad emettere, come singhiozzi, erano se possibile ancora più eccitanti. Solitamente era pudico, in queste cose - niisan aspetta, niisan non mi sono lavato - ma adesso non gli importava e non importava a lui. Lo leccò in fretta, andando subito a fondo, aprendolo con le mani, e intanto si strappò anche lui i vestiti lo stretto indispensabile per liberare l'erezione - non riusciva a immaginare di fermarsi per spogliarsi. Un attimo dopo era sceso dal letto, l'aveva trascinato a sé come una bambola stupenda, e l'aveva penetrato. Con un solo colpo, tenendogli i fianchi come per impedirgli di scappare, ma Shun non voleva affatto scappare. Era aperto per lui, cedevole, caldo, mordeva il lenzuolo per non urlare e più lo guardava e più Ikki non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo a sua volta, di guardare quegli occhi che si stringevano come per comunicargli qualcosa, e l'unica cosa poteva essere: ancora. Non c'era altro da dire. Ikki lo sollevò sulle ginocchia, si premette la sua schiena contro il petto, dove la Cloth ancora gli pesava, e senza uscire nemmeno una volta continuò a scoparlo, tenendogli una mano sulla bocca e usando l'altra per strappargli la calzamaglia sui fianchi, solo per il piacere di graffiarlo. E Shun, Shun continuava a abbandonarsi a lui, a infrangersi contro il suo corpo come un'onda, a mordergli le dita. Si spostò i capelli su un lato, gli offrì servilmente il collo, si tenne al suo con un braccio mentre con la mano cercava la sua e la guidava a stringergli il sesso.   
"Vuoi già venire?" chiese Ikki, mentre lo accontentava, "sai sopportare solo questo, Shun di Andromeda?" Shun non rispose, ma tenendosi ancora più stretto a lui ondeggiò con tutto il corpo per dettare un nuovo ritmo, sorprendendolo con colpi di bacino secchi, improvvisi. Le labbra, sotto le sue dita, erano piegate in un sorriso aperto e lascivo. Ikki accolse la sfida, lo allontanò da sé e lo spinse di nuovo sul letto. Per un attimo fu quasi troppo vederlo così, con i vestiti a pezzi, il corpo palpitante, i capelli insensati, il viso arrossato, il buchino dilatato dal suo calco, come a giurare che nessun altro poteva averlo così. Si distrasse un momento di troppo e Shun lo attirò su di sé, chiuso nella stretta d'acciaio delle sue cosce, gli tolse quello che restava della Cloth sul petto e lo baciò, lo baciò, lo baciò. Non si baciavano da quando avevano chiuso la porta e a Ikki sembrò di prendere fiato, ma non durò a lungo, perché a tradimento Shun lo ribaltò e gli salì sopra. Gli strappò la maglia, gli graffiò il torace, poi si alzò sulle ginocchia e due secondi dopo lo stava già cavalcando, subito, con una foga che sembrava dovesse accasciarsi senza vita in quel momento se lo avessero staccato dal suo cazzo. Gli dei sapevano se Ikki non avrebbe raso al suolo tutta la stramaledetta villa prima che accadesse. Era sensuale, Shun, addirittura erotico, anche se non lo sapeva, ma mai come in quel momento a suo fratello era sembrato la personificazione stessa del peccato e insieme quanto di più puro risiedesse nella carne. Il suo modo di muoversi, così elegante anche se urgente, come si teneva su i capelli, e piangeva soffocando i gemiti, anche se quando allontanava solo di un millimetro le dita umide di saliva si vedeva che c'era un sorriso estatico, sulle sue labbra. Menade e vestale, osceno e innocente. Non era un contrasto, Shun era tutto. Il viso di una ninfa, il corpo di un atleta. Una creatura che polarizzava in sé i volti del desiderio, non c'era di che stupirsi se anche il dio degli Inferi in persona lo voleva, ma lui era già suo, Ikki di Phoenix l'aveva marchiato. Dio, avrebbe voluto farlo veramente, bruciare la pelle perfetta con le sue mani sgraziate. Quasi lo fece - incauta combinazione, l'adrenalina e il piacere - ma nel secondo in cui se ne accorse e staccò le mani dalle sue cosce Shun fece un gemito disperato, le prese entrambe e se le mise una sul collo, l'altra sui fianchi, e disse: "Bruciami". Ikki ne fu stordito, ma il suo sangue ribollì, aumentò temperatura, e lui si trovò a apporsi al suo più intimo e violento istinto anche solo per dire "Shun...", ma quello sforzo non servì, perché il suo fratellino disse in fretta: "Guarirò. Ti prego, Ikki", e allora lui mandò al diavolo tutto. Lo afferrò, lo trascinò sopra di sé, letteralmente lo bloccò tra le sue braccia le ginocchia, e cominciò a bruciare. Dalle mani, solo, ma per lui il calore era praticamente indistinguibile da quello generato dall'amplesso, ormai, e Shun perse la sua magnifica eleganza per abbandonarsi ad un ancora più magnifico decadimento. Iniziò a singhiozzare, le sue lacrime cadevano sulla pelle di Ikki e evaporavano, stringeva i denti, lo mordeva, dalla sua gola uscivano lunghi suoni strozzati.  
"Alzati" ordinò, ma Shun ormai era troppo perso per sentirlo, così Ikki gli sollevò i fianchi e iniziò a fotterlo, abbastanza forte perché "fotterlo" fosse l'unico modo per descriverlo. Non poteva abbandonarsi, non più di così, ma era fin troppo, perché non capiva già più niente. Gemeva, ringhiava, ansimava, chiedeva "Ti piace?" solo per sentirsi rispondere "sì", e una catena sconnessa di "Ikki", "niisan", che si sciolsero insieme e divennero "vengo", e poi "dentro", quando lui rispose "anch'io", e ripetuto in quel modo, mentre piangeva - dentro, dentro, dentro - sembrava una supplica al punto che lui fu tenero nello stringerselo vicino mentre venivano, ripeté "eccolo, amore, ti sto riempiendo, lo senti?" e Shun annuiva e godeva, inconsolabile. Ikki sentì ogni fiotto, li percepì alla perfezione, il suo seme dentro Shun, il seme di Shun su di lui, ogni cosa che usciva da loro e li purificava: dall'angoscia che per suo fratello era inscindibile dalla battaglia, da quel senso inebriante e quasi cieco di trionfo che lo era per lui, dalla violenza, dall'adrenalina, dalla paura di perdersi, dall'ansia di ritrovarsi. Ogni strana, terribile, splendida cosa, bruciò con loro, bruciò fino in fondo, così intensamente che ebbe il timore di aprire gli occhi e non ritrovarlo. Ma Ikki lo fece, lo vide, e anche Shun fece lo stesso, e sorrise. Il cielo tremava, la terra tremava - ancora una volta, tutto tremava. Ma Shun sorrideva, e ogni cosa rimase al suo posto.


End file.
